Undressing
by Lemony-Crak-Central
Summary: While helping Ciel un-dress and re-dress for bed, Sebastian and Ciel get sexual. Lemon


A thunder storm shook the manor as lightning struck a nearby tree and caused it to fall to the cold and hard ground. Ciel jumped ever so slightly as the noise reached his ears, but he soon regained his composure and continued to let Sebastian change him into his night shirt.  
Sebastian slid his dark green jacket came off, followed but the thin cerulean tie, then his pure white shirt. When his dark blue pants fell to his ankles and bare feet, he flushed and looked away. He felt exposed, only left in his eye patch and undergarment. "Why so bashful, young master?" Sebastian purred as he began to remove Ceil's underwear.  
"Shut up, dog…" Ceil grumbled, attempting to sound harsh as he continued to flush.  
"Aw, are you mad because you are underdressed for the occasion?" Sebastian taunted.  
"Be quiet, Sebastian, that's an order," Ciel snapped, smacking Sebastian's hand away, annoyed by his insolence and unbecoming words.  
"Would you prefer to dress yourself, young master?" Sebastian said in a tone that was much more polite than before.  
Ceil completely ignored Sebastian and began to put his arms through the sleeves of his nightshirt. Once he had finished doing up the buttons, he could sense that something wasn't right with the feel of his shirt. He turned his gaze down to his shirt and saw that he had buttoned them all wrong, missing the top button and at the end of his nightshirt he left a hole completely button less. His irritation grew when he heard Sebastian chuckle. The Earl ignored his Butler and started to fumble with the buttons again. He saw Sebastian move towards him, and he allowed him to aid him with the troublesome buttons, but once he got to the last of the buttons, he felt the shirt fall off his shoulders and he heard the soft rustle of fabric as it fell to the ground.  
He was certainly not expecting the wet warmth the wrapped around his very exposed member. He gasped and started to shake, his legs giving way easily. He fell back onto the bed, his heart racing.  
"Se-Sebastian," Ciel gasped, he tried to resist, but his body was overcome by the pleasure, the tongue that continued to lick, and that mouth that was sucking him rhythmically. How was he going to push his Butler away? Ciel grabbed onto the bed sheets, as if it were his lifeline.  
He felt a force inside him explode and he cried out, releasing his seed into Sebastian's mouth, who eagerly drank each ounce. His Butler looked up at him and Ciel blushed, averting his eyes.  
"Thank you for the treat, young master…but I believe that we should go further than just a simple **," Sebastian purred as he started to climb over the boy's shaking figure.  
Ciel whimpered and then gasped as Sebastian started to nibble on his earlobe, shock waves of pleasure sliding down his spine, and he let a soft moan escape.  
"Sebastian… uhnn..." Ciel mewled as he felt his Butler start to suck on his neck, leaving a bright red mark, claiming his property. He felt Sebastian start to take off the eye patch, and he stiffened.  
"I want to see your eye, the one that represents you as my property, my lord," Sebastian whispered seductively in Ciel's ear. Ceil blushed a dark crimson and whimpered softly. Sebastian gave a playful smirk as he began to unzip his own pants.  
"W-what are you doing?" the young master stammered, struck with embarrassment.  
"Something new," Sebastian replied, turning Ceil over gently.  
"S-Seb…" Ceil murmured, barley able to finish his words before Sebastian positioned himself at Ciel's entrance. The boy cried out in pain when Sebastian suddenly slammed himself inside. "SEBASTIAN!" he yelled, gasping with the tremendous pain. Sebastian was kind enough to stay still, to allow him to adjust for a while, before he gently started to move. Ciel whimper, but started to moan louder and louder as Sebastian managed to find his prostate. Just the simple stimulation to it, and he felt his insides grow tight and he knew what was coming. "Se-Sebastian...I-I think I'm about to **!" he shouted as he threw his head back and he released across the bed.  
Sebastian continued to pound into him, but soon reached his own climax, and then slowly pulled himself out of the thirteen-year-old's body. The young boy trembled and when Sebastian zipped his pants back up he heard the Earl call his name. "Sebastian...I...I love…you," he whispered as he drifted to sleep.  
Sebastian lifted his young master to the tub and quickly cleaned his lord off, placed his undergarments on and his nightshirt, and then closed the door. He placed a finger to his lip and winked before the door closed all the way.  
"Shh…my love."


End file.
